damonologiefandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsuyama Village
The Tatsuyama Village (龍山村, Tatsuyama-mura), is a village located near Igirisu Town, and is populated with Heroes (勇者, Yuusha) and are among the four main species of the series. Summary After the God from the Bible created the human race, he bestowed powers and blessings to a select group of humans in order to combat the Devils, Fallen Angels, and other beings of darkness, which became known as the Heroes. As the Heroes continued to battle against the Devils and Fallen Angels, they attempted to invade the Human world in order to invade the Overworld caused a conflict that would become known as the Greta Holy War. During the Greta Holy War, Hayden Holmes, a young man who the Tatsuyama Village viewed as the "Strongest Summoner" even at the fourteen-years-old had defeated multiple high-class devils and cadre-class fallen angels across the battle. There were people who said that the Fallen Angel Leader Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels pulled back his troops in fear of Hayden's combat prowess and monstrous strength earning the nickname "War God". Soon after the Holy War ended, Sherlock Holmes, who was hailed as a genius even at a young age (unbeknownst to them, he is the child of Maria Naruse, then carried to term in the womb of Sapphyre) started his training with the other children. However, this all ended after the former head of the Village Uther Mordred, who wasn't satisfied with the current peace between the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, he went into a shrine where the demonic holy sword, Lostvayne lied dormant and attempted to wield it to battle the Devils and Fallen Angels. However, after losing control over himself causing the evil spirit within it to possess him, Uther then went on full a rampage attacking the area where the children such as Sherlock, Tomoe, Asia and Sigurd were all training. The adults defending the kids were all killed one by one, then even the children were mercifully killed by the rampaging Uther. After he witnessed his friends killed and Tomoe, Asia and Sigurd about to be killed, Sherlock released Banishing Shift and Magi Crescent, annihilating Uther along with the evil spirit sealed in Lostvayne, as well as the corpses of the adults and children; leaving himself, Tomoe, Asia, Sigurd and Lostvayne, which chose him as its wielder to preserve itself, remaining. Though Sherlock stopping the rampage of the hero and saving others such as Tomoe, Asia and Sigurd, the Elders viewed Sherlock as being too dangerous and decided to seal him along with Lostvayne. However, the Elder Galahad, the Nonaka Family, and others defended the young hero causing the Elders to instead strip him of his title as a hero and banished him with his siblings going alongside him. Abilities and Powers Members of the Tatsuyama Village possess abilities different from that of humans. They undergo unique conditioning as children, displaying superhuman abilities able to rival that of Devils and Fallen Angels, as well as being able to heal from even serious injuries in a short span of time than normal. There are others who are also proficient in various weapons and magic which is based on their personal preferences or talents. There is also a natural custom for most humans to receive blessings or form pacts with various spirits as shown by Kurumi; forming contracts with unique weapons like Sherlock who wield Lostvayne and Mysteltainn, Tomoe who wields Sakuya, Sigurd who wields Gramr, and Takehito who wields Byakko, a divine weapon that contains one of the four gods. After gaining these weapons, Heroes has shown to be able to summon them in their hands at will and manifesting silver armors on their bodies, which seem to release their power the more armor that covers their bodies. Among the Heroes, there are rare combatants, who has been able to use ki, which is abundant on the Earth, but their numbers are few as the heroes instead uses on the Four Gods. Shiba, a skilled ki-based fighter is able to sense things such as killing intent and presence things that are also related to ki letting him predict the attacks of others. It is also possible for him to overload the ki within others putting them in a near-dead state and release ki waves. A well-trained ki user can even absorb the ki found in the Five Elements letting them cover themselves in varied colored auras: Fire (Red), Metal (White), Wood (Blue), Earth (Yellow), and Water (Black). However, how ki is used is based on the spirit of the user, meaning that most were limited to their own ki. Trivia * Despite their harsh view of Sherlock who used Banishing Shift to rescue Tomoe, Asia and Sigurd from an out of control Uther and saved others, while removing the corpses of the victims. They allowed Shiba Kyouichi who everyone viewed as being more dangerous to roam around free to maintain their political backing with the Vatican. Category:Races Category:Terminology